


The secrets of a super hero

by WritingDetective



Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: Gen, Humor, Misunderstandings, kaito should be a bit more careful around aoko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 16:05:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7368277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingDetective/pseuds/WritingDetective
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Aoko had been unsure about Kaito having super powers, she certainly wasn't now. There was the possibility that all of it had just been some of Kaito's magic tricks. Aoko couldn't entirely rule that out, but even Kaito couldn't do things like that. Aoko knew what he was and wasn't capable of, knew his limits. In the end, there was only one possible explanation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The secrets of a super hero

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by this writing prompt: http://writing-central.tumblr.com/post/146401944013/au. Please check out the rest of their blog! =)

Aoko was convinced that Kaito was secretly a super hero. How else could all those things he did be explained? The things Kaito managed to do was not _normal_. At all. Who on earth managed to catch a coffee cup an inch from the ground, or lift up ten boxes she knew to be at least 100 pounds each all at once? (Aoko _had_ actually seen him do that. She was not exaggerating.) 

Aoko pondered on how to get Kaito to admit this to her. She'd have to promise him not to tell anyone, and that his secret was safe with her. Maybe Aoko could be his loyal side-kick? Super heroes had those, right?

Both of them were currently standing in front of a rather tall building, listening to a kid cry about how their ball had ended up flying up on the building's roof. Aoko knelt down in front of the child, a reassuring smile on her lips and about to promise that she could buy them a new one when Kaito suddenly dropped his bag down and just ran up the building. Straight up. Aoko and the child were left behind to watch him, both gaping. If Aoko had been unsure about Kaito having super powers up until that point, she certainly wasn't now.

A few minutes later Kaito returned, all smiles and the ball in his hand. He handed it back to the kid, who simply nodded wordlessly before running off. He turned to Aoko in order to give her a small wink and then he was off, hands behind his head and whistling a pleasant tune, like nothing had happened at all. Like he _hadn't_ just ran up a building. 

There was the possibility that it had been just one of Kaito's magic tricks. Aoko couldn't entirely rule that out, but even _Kaito_ couldn't have done something like that. Aoko knew what he was and wasn't capable of, knew his limits. And running straight up a wall was way beyond of what he was capable of doing. In the end there was only one possible explanation, and Aoko decided that she would confront him about it later that day.

............................................................

''Kaito!'' Aoko barged into his house, intent on finding her childhood-friend. She found him in the living room, sitting on the sofa, a TV-remote in one hand and a slice of pizza in the other. She came to a stop in front of him, hands on her hips. 

''I know your secret,'' Aoko blurted out, and watched as the color drained from Kaito's face, the remote falling onto the floor. ''That's okay though!'' Aoko hurried on to add, waving her hands frantically in front of her. She didn't want Kaito to get the wrong idea. She was here to help him, after all. ''I won't tell anyone! I just wanted you to know that _I_ know, and that I'm here for you.''

_That_ seemed to get some kind of reaction out of the startled Kaito. '' _What?_ '' He managed to croak out, staring up at Aoko in disbelief. ''You don't hate me or anything?''

Aoko tilted her head to the side, feeling slightly bemused. Why would she hate Kaito for something like that? But then again, she could kind of understand his reaction. After all, having super powers wasn't all that normal, and Aoko knew how Kaito could end up being treated if more and more people knew. But she wasn't going to let that happen, and she had to let Kaito know that.

''Why would I, Bakaito? I think it's cool!'' 

''You think it's cool? But you've always said how much you hate it and now you suddenly don't?'' Kaito ran his free hand through his hair, looking more confused than ever. And wasn't _that_ weird. As far as Aoko knew, Kaito wasn't one to show much emotion. Not any emotion of the negative sort, at least. This entire confrontation must have had quite the effect on Kaito, and Aoko suddenly felt bad for bringing it up.

''Look, Kaito,'' she said gently, sitting down next to him. ''I know it must be hard for you. Had I been in your situation I would've probably reacted the same way you did.'' She took Kaito's hand in hers, pretending not to notice how he slightly flinched at that. 

''Kaito, look at me.'' And Kaito did, although a bit hesitantly. ''There's nothing to be ashamed of. It might not be that common, but I believe that having super powers is-''

''Wait what?'' Kaito suddenly interrupted her, making Aoko frown a bit. Could he really not let her finish?

''Super powers? What are you talking about?''

''Don't pretend you don't know about it,'' Aoko said, all smiles, albeit a bit annoyed at his interruption. Ah well, she could let it go this time. If only because Kaito could make her his side-kick, and it would do no good to agitate him right now. ''As I already told you, there's nothing to be ashamed of.''

Aoko could see Kaito begin to relax, and for that she was glad. Maybe he had decided that she could be trusted with his greatest secret. What Kaito did afterwards, however, wasn't what Aoko had expected.

''I think there's been some kind of misunderstanding,'' he said, giving her a slightly sheepish grin.

''What do you mean?''

''I **mean** , I don't have super powers, nor am I any kind of super hero. I'm just your ordinary, everyday magician.'' He added with a wink and a grin. ''I mean honestly Aoko, for how long have you known me?''

''But,'' Aoko tried to protest, feeling a bit lost. She had been so sure of it, had been absolutely certain. But if Kaito was telling the truth, if he really didn't have super powers, there was only one other explanation.

''Then that means that you've just recently gained your powers and you're not aware of them yet! Don't worry Kaito, we'll get through this together!'' She said, giving him an earnest look, her grip on his hand tightening. 

''Aoko-''

''I'll just go and get my laptop and then we can do some research about super powers, okay? I'll be back in a minute!''

And then she was off in a hurry, leaving a gaping Kaito behind her. He heard the faint sound of the door slamming shut before he sunk back into the sofa cushions, a relieved sigh escaping him.

Talk about being lucky. He might not have been exposed as being KID, but this did bring on a whole new set of complications. How on earth was he going to convince Aoko that he did, in fact, not have any super powers?

_Ah well_ , Kaito thought with a small grin, fishing out a small tube of the sticky substance he had made for his latest heist from his pocket, twirling it between his fingers. He would probably figure something out. After all, he always did.


End file.
